


Methods of Persuasion

by issuegirls



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issuegirls/pseuds/issuegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she can so much as squeak, he flips her over onto her back and pins her to the bed. It’s exactly where she wants to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods of Persuasion

It’s almost midnight. They’ve put in a long day of research and, when the research led to visions of violence and madness, running. So, yes; Cassie’s tired and she knows she should at least try to get a little sleep before morning but she’s too wired to close her eyes. Energy throbs against her skin like electricity, like time itself is tapping out a rhythm deep within her. She can almost hear it tick over, mark her as a year older than she’d been just minutes before.

It’s a big year. A big moment, as far as moments go; Cassie releases a breath, hopes that this works, that Nick isn’t going to be his usual stubborn moronic self and make things harder than they have to be. She imagines sitting him down, telling him everything she’s tried to keep hidden because he wasn’t ready to see it, because she wasn’t ready to say it, but the words dance behind her eyelids like fireflies, taunting her as they wink out, one by one, leaving her with no tools of persuasion other than her hands and her mouth and the warmth of her thighs.

Cassie slides from her bed and into Nick’s. The briefest brush of her hand on his shoulder wakes him and before she can so much as squeak, he flips her over onto her back and pins her to the bed. It’s exactly where she wants to be, so she doesn’t mind too much that the wrap of his fingers around her wrists is bruisingly tight.

“Cassie?” he sounds surprised; then: wary. “What the hell are you doing?”

She wraps a leg around his waist to prevent him rolling off of her, can feel the rigid length of him against her inner thigh. She rocks a little, experimenting, and swallows her delighted smile when he drops his head to her neck, groans against her ear.

Even as he protests, or tries to, anyway, he moves against her, *into* her, as though he can’t help himself. She decides to ease his conscience a little; she whispers, “Eighteen, Nick,” and traces a finger over the faintly stubbled line of his jaw. “It’s official.”

He raises his head, looks at her; there’s a war raging behind the blue of his eyes but it’s one he can’t hope to win, not now, not after all this time, not when she’s half naked in his bed with her hands on his face and her mouth a hairsbreadth from his.

“Cassie,” he says, and she knows that he’s still uncertain. If it had simply been a matter of age, he’d have been waiting up with her for the hour to chime; for Nick, it’s more that she wants what he wants, that she’s finally self-possessed enough to be ready for everything that being in a relationship would entail.

She isn’t a Pusher; can’t make him feel things he doesn’t already feel. Can’t even make him See what she does, the way things could be between the two of them. But this, this is the one thing she can *show* him without powers or lengthy explanations.

She kisses him. Just presses her lips to his and hopes to God he understands what she’s trying to tell him. A heartbeat spans a lifetime until he finally kisses her back, till his tongue traces the seam of her lips, surges in, makes her want him more than she’d ever dreamed she could.

He pulls away and she protests with a moan, locks her hand to the back of his neck and kisses him again, wetly, lavishly. His eyes are dazed when he emerges from the kiss and though she wants to feel smugly delighted that she’s the one who’s put that look on his face, in his eyes, she isn’t feeling too steady herself. Instead, she feels like a candle left out in the midday heat of the sun, slowly melting, dripping, consumed.

“Are you sure?” he says and she cocks a brow, arches her hips against his erection and closes her eyes against the pressure of him against the damp material of her panties.

After that, he takes the lead and though she’s read it becomes somewhat of a blur the first time, she feels everything: from the slow rub of his fingers against her clit to the sensation of his lips around the hardness of her nipple to the slick slide of the condom and the slow thrust of his cock into her wet, welcoming body.

He kisses her when he comes, then reaches down to stroke their still-joined bodies until she shudders and bites her lip and climaxes.

She’s wondering if she should say anything, should be telling him she loves him or that yes, she really did want this, when he rolls over onto his back, tugs her up against his side and taps her nose.

“Stop thinking so hard,” he says, eyes still closed. “You’re going to hurt yourself one of these days.”

She gives him a light smack for that, then slides a hand down his chest to explore the wonderfully ridged muscles of his abdomen. He sucks in a breath and she smiles, waits for him to open his eyes before lightly licking his left nipple.

“Nick,” she starts, but there’s so much to say that she doesn’t know where to begin.

His hand gently cups her jaw, thumb traces her lips as he looks at her, sees through her and into her as no one ever has. “I know,” he says, and she closes her lips around his thumb, sucks a little, then bites when he doesn’t say any more than that. He yelps, then pulls her closer, adds quietly, “And Cass? Me, too.”

She settles against him, comfortable and, for the moment, completely content.


End file.
